Conociendo a Eleanor
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Arnold tiene una oportunidad para conocer a la verdadera Helga, gracias a un pequeño incidente. Capitulo extra final.LL,AxH
1. Agua y lluvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 01 : Agua y lluvia.**

* * *

Esta mañana de viernes, ha sido de lo peor para Helga, desde que se despertó ha ido de mal en peor. Para empezar tomo una ducha fría, pues el calentador estaba apagado y nadie le hizo el menor caso para que lo prendieran, sus padres estaban muy ocupados preparando un viaje, seis días a un congreso de celulares.

Después su wc se descompuso, si de pronto, cuando jalo la palanca, comenzó a salir agua por el tanque y ella que ya estaba lista para salir, termino empapada, al menos tuvo suerte de que Bob cerro la llave de paso, si no la casa se hubiera inundado, y por eso tuvo que volver a cambiarse, se le hizo tarde y por lo tanto ya no alcanzo el autobús, corrió hacia la escuela y comenzó a llover, un auto la empapo, cuando llego a la escuela, decidió mejor no entrar, ese día ya había tenido demasiados contratiempos. ¿Regresar a casa? No para que, sus padres ya se habían ido al aeropuerto.

No les preocupaba dejarla sola, ya era grande para cuidarse, cansada de la carrera, decidió sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, total, ya no podía estar mas mojada. De pronto siente como el agua pluvial deja de caer sobre ella, no alza la mirada, pero certeramente es solo ella quien se ha dejado de mojar, voltea y ve a su lado, parado a Arnold que sostiene un paraguas con el que la cubre y se cubre él.

– ¿Que haces aquí afuera Helga? Mirate estas toda mojada, te va a hacer daño. – Dice él, tan amable como siempre.

Helga lo mira, se siente extraña, ¿acaba de tener un dejavu o que? – ¿Y a ti que te importa cerebro de mosca? – Replica ella, abrazándose a si misma, esa escena le ha dado frío.

Arnold mira la entrada de la escuela y lanza un suspiro. – Pensé que aún me daba tiempo llegar, pero ya cerraron. – Dice el rubio, refiriendose a entrar a la escuela.

Helga lo mira incomoda. – ¿Y tú porque llegas tarde a la escuela, torpe? Siempre eres muy puntual.

Arnold la mira sorprendido. – Pues… el abuelo dijo que me traería a la escuela, por que iba a llover, así que me confíe, y cuando veníamos hacia acá el auto no arranco, y tuve que regresar a la casa, tomar el paraguas y correr para ver si lograba llegar.

– Vaya parece que este día también comenzó mal para ti Arnoldo. – Dice Helga levantándose y saliendo del paraguas hacia la lluvia.

– ¿A donde vas? – Pregunta él.

– ¡No sé por ahí! ¡No hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres salieron de viaje, así que no interesa! – Dice Helga caminando despacio.

Arnold corre tras ella y la cubre de nuevo con el paraguas.

– ¿Que haces cabeza de balón? – Dice ella parandose en seco.

– ¡Si te sigues mojando así, en verdad vas a enfermarte! – Dice él serio.

Ella lo mira inquieta, él ha estado actuando mas amable con ella, desde lo del incidente en Industrias Futuro, hace algunos meses.

– ¡Te acompaño a tu casa, de verdad me preocupas! – Asegura él.

– ¡Bah! Haz lo que quieras. – Replica ella avanzando hacia el barrio.

Durante largo rato, ambos caminan en silencio, la lluvia cae constante y lentamente sobre Hillwood, Helga estornuda.

– ¡ATCHU!

– ¡Lo ves, si no te cambias te vas a enfermar!

– ¡Ya basta Arnoldo, solo fue un estornudo y ¡Atchu!! – Dice ella un poco molesta, pero sintiendose mal.

Arnold mira la zona por donde están, al menos ya están cerca de sus respectivas casas. – ¿Helga dices que tus padres no están en casa? – Dice él al recordarlo.

– ¡No cabeza de balón, se fueron a una convención y regresan en seis días, la verdad… ¡¡AAAtchu!!! ¡Rayos! ¿Que me pasa? – Dice Helga poniendo una mano en su frente, de pronto comenzó a sentirse pesada.

– ¡Te estas poniendo roja Helga! – Expresa él inquieto.

– ¿De que hablas? – Responde Helga sintiendo una especie de escalofrío que recorre su espalda. – ¡Atchu! AAAHHH… – De pronto Helga siente un mareo tremendo, su mente da vueltas y cae desmayada cuan larga es, mientras Arnold trata de asirla sin lograrlo, por lo que su cabeza rebota feamente contra el pavimento.

– ¡HELGA! – Grita él asustado. – ¿Helga? – Voltea por ayuda alrededor pero la lluvia evita, que halla gente cerca. Como puede la carga, sobre su espalda y camina hacia la pensión, que es el lugar mas cercano, para refugiarse.

– ¡Abuelo, abuela, ayuda! – Grita tan solo entrar.

– ¿Que sucede hombre pequeño? – Dice Phil, preocupado al oír la voz de su nieto, seguido detrás por la abuela.

– ¡Ayudame Helga se desmayo, creo que tiene fiebre! – Exclama el atemorizado.

– ¡Cielos! – Expresa el anciano al ver a la niña en los hombros de Arnold. – ¡Damela! – Dice el hombre mayor, tomando a Helga en brazos y recostándola en uno de los sofás de la casa.

* * *

Helga abre lentamente los ojos, no logra ver con claridad, recorre con la media vista, el sitio que la rodea. Posa su mirada en una anciana que dormita cerca suyo, ella imagina que debería haber una lampara cerca de ella, así que tantea un poco para alcanzarla, pero solo se golpea el codo con el buró.

– ¡Ay! – Expresa con una mueca de dolor.

Esto despierta a Gertrude, que al verla despierta comienza a gritar. – ¡Eleanor despertó, despertó!

Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose. – ¿Despertó? – Dice Arnold entrando aceleradamente al cuarto, seguido por su abuelo.

– ¡Si mira! – Dice la anciana mujer, encendiendo una lampara cercana.

Entonces la ve, tiene los ojos bien abiertos y una fuerte expresión de desconcierto.

– ¡Ah, Helga que bueno que despiertas, ya estaba preocupado por ti! – Dice él acercándose a ella. – ¡Te dije que te ibas a enfermar!

Ella lo mira con extrañeza, luego mira a la mujer, después al abuelo y de nuevo mira a Arnold.

– ¿Quien es Helga? – Dice ella con duda.

Arnold la mira, recuerda esa expresión en ella, solo una vez la ha visto y fue cuando ella perdió la memoria, después de que el le dio un pelotazo, con una bola de béisbol.

– ¿Helga… sabes quien soy yo? – Pregunta sobrecogido.

Ella mira alrededor de nuevo y sonríe. – ¿Eleanor?

– ¡Oh no, no puede ser! – Dice Arnold angustiado. – Mientras su abuela y el abuelo, lo miran sin entender que pasa.

Continuara…

¿Que? ¿Suena extraño? Pues mas o menos, la historia de el capitulo donde Helga pierde la memoria, es excelente, salvo que el efecto le duro muy poquito a Helga, y luego ella misma se saco del juego, por no esclavizar a Arnold, pero siempre he querido saber, que habría pasado si él la hubiese seguido cuidando, y mas en este punto donde Arnold ya sabe, que ella siente algo por él. Se supone que este es un poco mas relajado que el de "mas allá del paraíso" , pues van a haber algunas escenas hilarantes, eso espero, y poco menos drama, haber si les gusta, espero que si. Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	2. Su memoria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 02 : Su memoria.**

* * *

El doctor sale de la recamara y Arnold se acerca a él, con inquietud. – ¿Como la ve doctor?

El galeno sonríe viendo hacia el niño. – ¡Tranquilizate, ella va a estar bien! ¿Me dijiste que cuando se desmayo por la fiebre, su cabeza se golpeo contra el piso?

Arnold asiente con un cabeceo.

– Bien entonces es lo que pensé, mira, como su cerebro estaba un poco inflamado por la temperatura, al golpearse se hincho mas, lo de su memoria va a pasar en tres o cuatro días a lo sumo, en cuanto su cerebro se desinflame estará mejor.

Arnold aún luce preocupado pero le agradece al doctor, que después cruza unas palabras con Phil, en tanto Arnold entra a la recamara donde esta Helga.

La ve de pie mirando a la ventana, esta descalza, su cabello cae sobre su espalda despeinado y la abuela le puso un camisón de dormir, le queda algo grande, se ve tierna así, afuera la lluvia no ha dejado de caer, han pasado varias horas, y el cielo luce aún mas cerrado.

– ¡Lluvia! – Dice Helga sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El alza la vista, ella lo mira y sonríe. – ¿Esa es lluvia verdad? – El asiente.

– ¿Como te sientes? – Le pregunta.

– Bien… eso creo… ¿y a todo esto, tú quien eres? – Dice ella con la expresión perdida.

– ¡Arnold, Helga!

– ¡Hola Arnold Helga! – Dice dandole la mano.

– ¡No, tú eres Helga! – Dice un poco desesperado.

– No, la señora mayor dice que soy Eleanor. – Replica ella sonriente.

– ¡Helga, tu eres Helga! ¡Y haz el favor de regresar a la cama, Helga! – Impera él con nerviosismo.

– ¡Ese es un bonito nombre, pero me gusta mas Eleanor, y prefiero que me llames así! – Dice ella subiéndose a la cama.

Arnold solo se encoge de hombros. – ¡Esta bien, lo que tu digas Helga!

– ¡Soy Eleanor, Artemio!

– ¡Y yo Arnold, A-R-N-O-L-D! – Dice él ya mas desesperado.

– ¡Eleanor, te traje sopa para que te alivies pronto de ese resfriado! – Exclama la abuela entrando como torbellino.

– ¡Muchas gracias abuela! – Responde Helga sonriendo maravillosamente, Arnold se sonroja, jamas la había visto siendo tan amable, ni cuando actúo como Lila en aquella fiesta de disfraces.

– ¡Cuchara! – La escucha decir, acto seguido intenta comer con ella por la nariz, así que él se sienta y le da de comer en la boca. – ¡Gracias! – Dice Helga con un bocado en la boca.

– ¿Eh, por que? – Dice él sorprendido.

– ¡No sé, siento que estas preocupado por mi y por eso, gracias! – Sonriendo.

El se sonroja y sonríe. – ¡No hay de que Eleanor! – le contesta, siguiéndole la corriente, total solo serán unos días.

* * *

El sábado amaneció escampado, era una maravilla ver el sol brillando después de un día completo de lluvias, era terrible ver una lluvia de noviembre tan agotadora.

Gerald llego temprano, luego de que la noche anterior, Arnold le platicara la situación.

– ¿Y piensas dejarla en tu casa? – Dice incrédulo el moreno.

– ¡Claro que si, los abuelos, están hasta molestos con sus padres por dejarla sola, y mas con el accidente que le paso, por eso al rato vamos a ir por sus cosas a su casa!

– ¡¿Viejo, no crees que te estas metiendo en lo que no te importa?!

– ¡Helga es mi amiga, bueno nuestra amiga y tengo que ayudarla, sé que el que yo estuviera ahí, en ese momento, fue por una razón!

– ¡Mira hermano has estado muy pendiente de lo que hace Helga, y todo por lo que te dijo el día que vencimos a Sheck!

– ¡Cállate Gerald, eso es un secreto, te lo confíe solo por que eres mi mejor amigo! – Dice Arnold poniéndole una mano en la boca a Gerald, y asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. – Y ella no debe enterarse, me mataría.

– ¡Vamos viejo, dices que ella ni se acuerda de su nombre, así que no sabría de que hablamos!

– ¡Hola, buenos días! – Escuchan una voz en el umbral de la sala.

Cuando los dos voltean a ver de quien se trata, ven a una niña rubia sonriendo, con el cabello sujeto por su listón a modo de diadema y un vestido rosa un poco viejo.

– ¿Esa es Helga? – Dice Gerald asustado, pues viendola así, parece un retrato antiguo.

Arnold no puede creerlo, ella se ve muy linda así. – ¡Buenos días Eleanor! – Dice tratando de no sonar nervioso.

– La abuela dijo que este vestido, era de ella, y que es algo viejo. ¿Tú crees que se ve muy mal? – Pregunta ella desconfiada.

– ¡No, se ve bien en ti… digo… – Gerald alza una ceja al ver a su amigo actuar así frente a Helga. – ¡No te preocupes… ahora vamos a traer tu ropa, a tu casa!

– ¡Ah si, ¿que es casa?! – Gerald rueda los ojos y Arnold sonríe.

– ¡Dame las llaves que encontraste en tu ropa! – Le pide Arnold a Helga.

Ella saca varias cosas de su bolsillo, al salir de el, se cae su medallón, Gerald lo nota y lo levanta.

– ¿Que es esto? – Les dice a los dos rubios.

– ¡Chocolate! – Responde Helga tomando la mano del moreno. El solo la retira de inmediato.

– ¡No Helga! – Grita Arnold, deteniéndola y mirando de reojo el medallón que tiene en la mano su amigo.

– ¡Mira brilla! – Exclama ella arrebatándole la joya a Gerald. – ¡Oye Armand, este niño eres tú!

– ¡Soy Arnold, y si es que… es mío, yo te lo preste! – Miente a propósito.

– ¡Ah, esta bien toma! – Contesta ella, lanzándole el medallón a las manos.

Gerald mira extrañado a Arnold, el sabe que ese objeto, no es de él, ¿entonces porque no se lo dio y ya?

* * *

Arnold y Gerald se sienten raros entrando a una casa solitaria, han estado en esa casa antes, pero al menos sabían que la mamá de Helga, estaría dormitando en algún rincón del lugar. Helga entra a su casa curiosa, mira todo lo que encuentra y lo toma.

– ¿Paraguas? – Pregunta a Arnold.

– No hel… Eleanor, es un palo de golf. – Le explica Gerald que también ha quedado, en llamarla así.

– ¡Ah, ok! ¿Que es golf? – Gerald vuelve a rodar los ojos y trata de explicarle a Helga.

– Viejo mientras le explicas, yo voy a subir por su ropa, ¿Bien?– Dice Arnold y Gerald le asiente un poco fastidiado.

Arnold conoce la recamara de Helga, la ultima vez que paso algo así, él incluso arropo a Helga para que durmiera, sonríe al recordar lo indefensa que se vuelve sin todas sus barreras. Cuando llega saca un par de vestidos del closet, una maleta, luego se asoma al cajón de ropa interior, se sonroja pero toma toda la ropa que puede sin verla, echándola directo del cajón a la maleta, mira entonces un libro rosa, parecido a uno que él tiene en su recamara muy bien guardado.

Observa detenidamente las cosas que hay a su alrededor, ahora hay cosas diferentes, es un cuarto muy pulcro, Helga solo tiene unas cuantas fotos en su peinador, una donde se ven ella y Phoebe sonriendo, otra con su hermana donde su rostro, esta todo arrugado, por el abrazo de Olga, y una de todo el grupo en un partido de béisbol.

Cuando él va a tomar una chamarra para Helga, observa entreabierta la puerta de lo que debe ser el ático, se ve una luz brillante, ve que hay una escalera cercana, y la curiosidad gana al final, sube a ver que hay ahí.

Cuando llega se queda impresionado, un altar hecho de fotografías, mas que nada de periódicos del día que salvaron el vecindario. El recuerda esa foto, no sabe a que hora la tomaron, pero Helga estaba mirándolo, mientras él miraba al frente, eran solo ellos dos, estaban todos golpeados y sucios, pero ella lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese lugar parece un santuario, hay velas por todas partes, y muchos objetos raros, pero se ve limpio, como si alguien acabara de hacer limpieza, Arnold apaga las velas, no querría que se provocara un incendio, baja la escalera y la acomoda.

Después baja, hacia la planta baja, solo para ver a Gerald tratando de detener a Helga, que cuelga de la barra de la cocina boca abajo.

– ¡Viejo ayudame, esta loca quería ver, que había del otro lado y se colgó así! – Arnold corre a ayudar a su amigo, y entre los dos ponen a salvo a Helga.

– ¡Divertido, otra vez! – Exclama esta al estar en el piso, sonriendo.

– ¿Porque actúa como una niña pequeña? – Pregunta Gerald.

– ¡Pues no lo sé… tal vez! ¿Eleanor cuantos años tienes?

Helga lo mira sonriente. – ¿Que son años?

– ¡Bah, olvidalo viejo! – Gerald se sienta en un sofá cercano.– Parece una niña de tres años.

Arnold sonríe con el comentario, mientras ve a Helga picando los botones del teléfono, que la asusta al comenzar a repicar.

Ring, Ring!

– ¿Que es eso? – Dice asustada escondiéndose tras Arnold.

– ¡Solo el teléfono, vamos a contestar! – Dice Arnold haciéndolo. – ¿Bueno, casa de la familia Pataki?… ¡Señor Pataki, buenos días… soy Arnold el amigo de Helga, ¿que que hago aquí? Bueno es un poco largo de explicar… es solo que ella sufrió un leve resfriado y la lleve a mi casa, para que se reponga. – Le explica al hombre del otro lado de la linea, mientras mira a Helga que trata de agarrarle el cabello a Gerald. – ¡No claro que no hay problema señor Pataki, mis abuelos están con nosotros! – Dice sonrojado.– ¡Claro que se lo doy… es el 555- 249… si señor Pataki, yo la cuido! – Cuelga.

– ¿Y que te dijo?

– ¡Ah eres tu Alfred que haces ahí, ah esta bien si ella esta enferma gracias por cuidarla, ¿no habrá problema de que este contigo? ¡Solo dame tu teléfono para saber como sigue!

Gerald se sorprende al ver como Arnold repite todo en el tono de Bob Pataki. – ¡Vaya eso fue muy extraño! – Dice en tanto Helga mira unas fotos de la sala.

– Desde que lo salvamos del fraude que quería hacerle Sheck, es mas amable con mis abuelos y conmigo… no es un mal hombre después de todo.

– ¡Bob, Miriam, Olga! – Repite Helga, mientras señala las fotos que mira.

– ¡Vaya recuerda a sus padres y hermana! – Dice Gerald.

– ¿Donde están mis papas, Arturo? – Dice ella volteando a ver a Arnold.

– ¡Soy Arnold, y tus padres salieron de viaje, por eso te quedaras en la casa con los abuelos y conmigo!

– ¡Ah que bien… ¿Y mi hermanita?! – Arnold se sorprende, al oír hablar así a Helga.

– ¡Tu hermana esta en Nueva York! – Le responde.

– ¡Entonces estoy solita! – Dice ella poniéndose triste.

– ¡No, no Helga yo estoy contigo! – Le responde él rápidamente, mientras Gerald lo mira sorprendido.

– ¡Gracias Albert pero yo soy Eleanor! – Dice ella mas contenta.

– ¡Y yo soy Arnold, aprendetelo ARNOLD! – Le explica.

– ARNOLD, bonito nombre. – Responde Helga

– ¿Bueno ustedes dos, ya nos podemos ir? – Pregunta Gerald aburrido.

Helga comienza a succionar aire. – AAA ATSHUUUU!!! – Estornuda muy fuerte.

– ¡Yo creo que si! Ella aún tiene el resfrío y se puede enfermar mas. – Dice Arnold preocupado.

– ¡Estoy bien Arnold, gracias! – Opina ella cuando él la toma del brazo, para salir a la calle.

Arnold sonríe, por fin recordó su nombre, Gerald lo mira con cara de angustia y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

– " Ay viejo, esto es malo, muy malo" – Piensa el moreno, mientras salen por la puerta, de la casa de Helga.

Continuara…

¿Que piensan, les gusta? Eso espero, actualice este por que era un poco mas fácil, hoy trato de actualizar, también Mas allá del paraíso. Y para los fans de Andrew aviso, Ya voy a publicar una versión alterna de ¡Como hemos cambiado, con él y Helga de protagonistas y puede que Arnold sufra mucho. Gracias por sus reviews , espero mas!!! Ja, Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	3. Porque te miro así

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 03 : Porque te miro así.**

* * *

Gerald rie a carcajadas mirando a Helga con un coladera a forma de casco, mientras ella y la abuela se esconden tras la mesa de la cocina.

– ¡Vieja loca sal de ahí y no metas a Eleanor en esto! – Grita el abuelo.

– ¡Silencio anciano, mi pequeña Eleanor y yo defenderemos el fuerte ¿cierto pequeña?!

– ¡Así es Gertie tiene razón no nos vencerán! – Dice Helga blandiendo una cuchara a modo de espada.

– ¡Abuela basta ya es hora de ir a dormir, Helga… Eleanor ya debe estar cansada! – Expresa Arnold mirando a su amiga.

Ella al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Arnold, baja la cuchara y mira a la abuela. – ¡Creo que es hora de ir a la cama Gertie! – La abuela asiente al ver la expresión seria de "Eleanor"

– ¡Esta bien, pero solo ganaron una batalla no la guerra! – Dice la anciana comenzando a recoger el desastre que tenia en la cocina, tras la cena.

– ¡Te ayudo Gertie! – Dice amablemente Helga ayudando a la mujer a recoger las cacerolas y cucharas que usaron para defender el fuerte de la invasión.

Después de que terminan todos suben a dormir.

– ¡De verdad que Helga, se comporta como una niña pequeña! – Expresa Gerald que se ha quedado a dormir.

– ¡Si verdad, pero viste que dócil es! – Dice Arnold hablando de ella, como si fuera un perrito.

– ¡Oye viejo ella no es una mascota! Aparte esto es temporal. Ella es Helga G Pataki, no vayas a empezar a emocionarte como la ultima vez, que ella te trato amablemente.

– ¿De que hablas Gerald?

– ¡Esa vez en la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda, cuando ella se vistió como Lila!

Arnold lo recuerda bien, él se sintió muy a gusto con Helga, pero creyó que era solo por que se veía y actuaba como la pelirroja, pero ahora parecía ella misma, solo que sin tantas barreras. – Es diferente… ahora ella es ella.

– Ella es Eleanor una niña como de dos o tres años, que esta sola y se siente triste, cuando recuerde bien volverá a ser la misma bravucona de siempre.

Arnold se molesta un poco, con lo ultimo que Gerald le dice. – ¡Bien entonces disfrutare los momentos que pueda pasar con ella!

– Hermano, eso de que te gusta Helga es un disparate que te inventaste, después de que se te declaro.

Arnold lo mira de nuevo con molestia. – ¡Helga me gusta, como amiga Gerald, eso es todo! – Exclama y se levanta de su cama.

– ¿Y ahora a donde vas? – Pregunta Gerald al verlo acercarse a la puerta.

– ¡Por un vaso de agua, a donde mas!

– Esta bien, yo me duermo. – Replica Gerald tapando su rostro con la manta. Arnold solo rueda los ojos.

Baja las escaleras despacio para que nadie mas lo escuche, toma agua en la cocina y luego sube las escaleras despacio. – ¡Snif! – Escucha tenuemente y se para para escuchar mejor. – ¡Snif! – Escucha de nuevo, se acerca a la recamara que usa Helga, se asoma por la puerta y la mira rodeada de la luz de la luna, sentada y encogida en la orilla de la cama.

– ¡¿Hel… Eleanor… estas bien?! – Dice mirando a la niña que solloza.

Ella lo mira aún con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Lo siento, te desperté, creí que nadie me escucharía, Ahhh! – Dice dulcemente y suspirando al final, mientras se limpia las lagrimas de su rostro.

– ¿Porque lloras Eleanor? – Dice él amable.

– Es que me sentí sola… – Suelta ella sin miedo.

Arnold entra bien a la pieza y se para junto a ella. – ¡Pero si aquí estas rodeada de gente! – Habla él alegremente.

– ¡Si y es muy lindo estar aquí, sobre todo por ti eres muy bueno conmigo… – Ella baja la mirada. – ¿Sabes extraño a Olga… ella siempre me ha cuidado, mis papas siempre me olvidan, pero ella no.

Arnold esta confundido, según Helga, su familia siempre la omite incluida Olga, que solo se acuerda de su hermana para abrazarla, hasta la asfixia. – Olga esta muy lejos ahora, pero puedes contar conmigo. – Dice Arnold acercándose a ella. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios, baja de la cama y se abraza a él.

– ¡Gracias Arnold, te quiero mucho! – Le susurra en el oído, haciendo que él ponga una cara de idiota como la que solía hacer Helga. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, él la braza en pago y se quedan por un momento así, abrazados.

– ¡Vamos metete a la cama y descansa! – Le ordena después de un rato, ella obedece tranquilamente y se mete bajo las mantas, mientras él la arropa.

– ¿Arnold tú, a veces también te sientes solo verdad? – Le dice mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

El la mira con algo de tristeza. – A pesar de que tengo el amor de mis abuelos, a mis amigos y a… – Se queda callado por un momento. – A veces extraño a mis padres, no los conocí, pero quisiera que estuvieran conmigo!

Ella lo observa con cariño y lo vuelve a abrazar. – Ellos también quisieran estar contigo, estoy segura, donde estén, deben extrañarte igual que tú a ellos.

El sonríe por la muestra sincera de afecto y la recuesta y la arropa de nuevo. – ¿Quieres que te lea algo?

– ¡Un cuento! – Expresa contenta.

Arnold corre en silencio a su recamara donde Gerald duerme a pierna suelta, toma un libro de cuentos para niños y regresa a la recamara de Helga. Prende la lampara. – ¿Cual quieres oír?

– ¿Tienes la cenicienta, me encanta ese cuento? – Dice esperanzada.

El asiente y comienza la lectura. – Había una vez una bella joven que, después de quedarse huérfana de padre y madre, tubo que vivir con su madrastra y las dos hijas que tenía esta. Las tres mujeres eran tan malas y tan egoístas que se quedaban cada día mas feas. La bella joven era explotada por ellas. Era ella quien hacia todo el trabajo mas duro de la casa… – Arnold siguió leyendo y ella lo escucho atentamente por un largo rato. – … Al día siguiente, el príncipe ordenó a los guardias que encontrara la señorita que pudiera calzar el zapato. Los guardias recorrieron todo el reino. Todas las doncellas probaron el zapato pero a nadie le sirvió. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Cenicienta. Y cuando esta se lo puso todos vieron que le estaba perfecto. Y fue así que Cenicienta volvió a encontrarse con el príncipe, se casaron, y vivieron muy felices. FIN – Cuando Arnold termina de leer, Helga ya esta profundamente dormida, luce tan pacifica así, siente un extraño impulso y le acaricia el pelo. – ¡Descansa… Eleanor! – Esta a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se detiene y la mira tristemente. – ¡Todo seria diferente, si fueras así todo el tiempo! – Le dice en voz baja. El apaga la luz y se retira.

Helga se acomoda en la cama y murmura. – Arnold… – Antes de volver a la inconsciencia completa.

* * *

Domingo, sol, risas y un gran alboroto en la pensión, Helga es perseguida por Gerald, para que le devuelva la pelota de basquet, con la que pretendía que salieran a jugar el y Arnold.

– ¡Devuélveme eso niñita! – Grita molesto.

Helga toma el balón con una mano y con la otra le hace una mueca con el ojo a Gerald, sacándole la lengua. – ¡Cabeza de cepillo, duh! – Dice huyendo mas lejos.

– ¡Gerald dejalo, juguemos algo mas! – Dice Arnold pacificador. Gerald no lo oye y taclea a Helga. – ¡Helga! – Grita al ver como caen los dos, tras el sofá de la sala.

Corre hacia ellos y sonríe al verlos en el piso.

– ¡Jajaja, otra vez! – Se carcajea Helga con la pelota aun en la mano, mientras Gerald sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza.

– ¡De acuerdo tu ganas señorita aguafiestas, iras con nosotros al parque! – Dice Gerald al final.

– ¡Si! – Grita helga, que era lo que en realidad quería.

Arnold no entiende bien, porque ella sin memoria es tan dulce.

– ¡Viejo, Helga me da miedo! – Le explaya Gerald.

– ¡Querrás decir Eleanor! – Reclama Arnold con la ceja enarcada.

– ¡Ojalá y se quedara así para siempre es mas agradable! – Expresa Gerald saliendo por la puerta del frente.

Arnold mira a Helga que viene dando saltitos, después de avisar a la abuela que saldría con ellos. – ¡Si a mi también me gustaría! – Dice viendola salir por la puerta y esperarlo afuera.

Continuara…

Lo logre a pesar de todo termine, gracias chave otra vez me ayudaste. Gracias por sus reviews , espero mas!!! Ja, Cuidense, los quiero y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	4. Un recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 04: Un recuerdo.**

* * *

_~0~ _

– _¿Helga tu? ¿Tu eres voz ronca? – Dice Arnold viendo a la niña tirada en el piso, ataviada con una gabardina café._

– _¡Aja, eso… Parece! – Dice Helga quitándose el sintetizador de voz._

– _¿Pero no entiendo? ¿Porque, porque no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Porque tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta? – Indaga intrigado Arnold._

– _¡No hay una razón! – Dice Helga, mientras palpa nerviosamente su brazo izquierdo._

– _¡Pero Helga, arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario!_

– _¿Y? ¿Cual es el punto?– Reclama la rubia levantándose._

– _¡Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar!_

– _¡Soy una persona impresionante cabeza de balón!_

– _¿Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo esto? – Insiste Arnold._

– _¡El dinero no lo es todo!_

– _¿Helga porque lo hiciste?_

– _¡Es… mi deber ciudadano! – Nerviosa._

– _¡Helga!_

– _¡Porque me encantan los misterios!_

– _¡Por favor! ¿Cual es la verdadera razón?_

– _¡No lo sé Arnold, supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos! – Expresa molesta._

– _¿Ehh, porque?_

– _Ah, porqué, porque tal vez no te odie tanto, como pensé si, al parecer incluso me agradas un poco, es decir, podrías agradarme mucho…_

– _¿En serio lo hiciste por mi?_

– _¡¡¡Ayy, así es zopenco, que esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!!!_

– _¿Amas?_

– _¡Ya me escuchaste te amo, te amo, que otra mujer te acosa, de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor, te amo Arnold , te amo, desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto y abrazarte y besarte, oh ven aquí mi gran amor!_

_Un largo beso…_

– _No lo entiendo… ¿Que acabas de decir, que me amas?_

– _¡¿Que estas sordo?!_

– _¡Arnold! – Suena la voz de Gerald en el comunicador. _

_~0~ _

– ¡Arnold, la tierra llamando a Arnold! – Dice divertido Gerald, moviendo la mano frente al rostro de su amigo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?– Dice Arnold despertando de su letargo y mirando a Gerald y Helga que lo miran con extrañeza, sobre todo la ultima.

– ¿Estas bien? – Dice ella en tono preocupado y tocándole la frente al rubio.

Arnold se sonroja ante esta acción. – ¡Si gracias Hel… Eleanor, es que hace calor!

– ¡Este noviembre ha sido de lo mas raro, de pronto hace calor y luego llueve, le falta nevar, ya debería de haber comenzado el frío! – Expresa de malas Gerald.

– ¡Culpa al sobre calentamiento global! – Dice Arnold, levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentado.

Helga se cuelga de su brazo. – ¿Arnold, porque soy mas alta que tú? – Pregunta ella intrigada como si acabara de notarlo.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pues… porque a nuestra edad, la mayoría de las niñas, son mas altas que los niños!

– ¿Nuestra edad? ¿Que edad tenemos? – Dice ella mientras Gerald ríe de lado.

– ¡Eh… Pues… tenemos diez años!

– ¡Vaya… no me siento como de diez años! – Dice ella aún recargada en él.

¡¡¡BROOOOMM!!! Se escucha el cielo retumbar.

– ¡Lo ves viejo, este clima es horrible! – Dice Gerald viendo el cielo cerrarse de nubes.

– ¡Mejor regresamos rápido a la casa He… Eleanor pude recaer, eso no me gustaría! – Exclama Arnold jalando de la mano a Helga.

Los tres corren a la casa de Arnold y se encierran nada mas llegar, pues se suelta otra tormenta como la del viernes. Así que, esperan sentados en la sala a que pase el agua.

– ¡Lluvia! – Exclama Helga mirando la ventana, donde azotan las gotas de lluvia. En sus ojos se ve un brillo curioso, como si la lluvia le trajera un recuerdo querido. – Arnold tú y yo nos conocimos en un día lluvioso ¿verdad? – Dice ella mirándolo de lado.

El no sabe que responder, tal vez ella esta un poco mejor y recuerda mas su vida, normal. – ¡Eh, si así fue, Eleanor!

– ¡Ahh, me lo imagine, cuando veo la lluvia me recuerda tu rostro! – Sonríe levemente.

– ¡Parece que no te recuerda muy bien! – Ríe Gerald.

Arnold sabe a que día se refiere, ella le dijo que se enamoro de él, desde el primer día que lo vio, ese día llovía, como hoy, le sorprende recordar aquel momento en que la vio por primera vez, de hecho muchos de sus recuerdos, están relacionados con la lluvia, incluso aquella madrugada en que ella se le declaro, llovía suavemente.

* * *

La cena pasa tranquilamente, la lluvia cesa y Gerald regresa a casa, a descansar para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Helga-Eleanor mira la televisión con los huéspedes y los abuelos, Arnold sube a su cuarto a terminar lo que resta de su tarea, misma que Gerald le paso. Trata de concentrarse, pero solo piensa igual, que como ha estado haciendo, desde aquella confesión.

– _¡Ya me escuchaste te amo, te amo, que otra mujer te acosa, de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor, te amo Arnold , te amo, desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto y abrazarte y besarte…_

– ¡Helga! – Exhala con inquietud.

– ¿Quien es Helga? – Dice ella parada en la puerta de la recamara de Arnold.

– ¿Que?

– ¿Quien es Helga, y porque me llamas así?

– ¿Como es que recuerdas, los nombres de tus padres y hermana y el tuyo no?

– ¿Yo soy Helga?

Arnold asiente.

– ¡Olga siempre me dice hermanita bebe, y mis padres me dicen niña u Olga, pero no quiero llamarme igual que ella, no sabia mi nombre hasta ahora, pero prefiero ser Eleanor a Helga, no me gusta como suena!

Arnold sonríe y se acerca a ella. – ¡Tu siempre estuviste orgullosa de tu nombre Helga G Pataki!

– ¿Que es la G? – Pregunta ella intrigada.

Arnold medita un instante, solo un momento y un recuerdo viene a su memoria.

_~0~_

_Era el segundo día de clases en el preescolar._

– _¡Yo soy Helga G Pataki! – Expresa esa linda niña rubia, de grandes ojos azules._

– _¿Y que significa la G?_

– _Mama me dijo que es el nombre de mi abuela, Geraldine._

– _¡Vaya es un lindo nombre! – Dice sonriendo el niño rubio, de ojos verdes._

_Ella baja la mirada, se ve tierna sonrojada. – No me gustan mis nombres ninguno, Helga significa lo mismo que el de mi hermana mayor Olga, Sagrada, que tipo de nombre es ese, y el otro es tan anticuado…_

– _Pero se oye muy bien cuando dices Soy helga G Pataki, suena muy fuerte._

_Ambos se sonríen, no sabían que en una semana mas, ella se transformaría en una abusona, y él en su víctima preferida, aunque ahora sabia el porque, ella solo quería atraer su atención._

_~0~_

– ¡Es Geraldine, el nombre de tu abuela!

– Guac! ¡Es anticuado y horrible! Sigo prefiriendo ser Eleanor.

Arnold sonríe, y la invita a entrar a su recamara, se sientan en el sillón y ella le hace miles de preguntas, él responde las que conoce y las que no, solo las evade, le gusta conocer a Eleanor, pero se pregunta en que parte de Helga quedara esta niña, cuando despierten sus recuerdos.

Continuara…

Si ya sé, otro que quedo cortito, pero este también me gusto, ojalá y a ustedes también, ya actualizare los otros no desesperen. Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero mucho, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


	5. Una niña abandonada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 05: Una niña abandonada.**

* * *

Aquella mañana Arnold se sentia tan a gusto durmiendo, que aún cuando sintio la extraña posision que tenia, no queria moverse, ni siquiera el peso que sentía en el pecho lograba despertarlo, salvo el molesto repiquetear de su despertador. ¡¡¡ Oye Arnold, oye arnold!!!

Arnold abre los ojos lentamente, esta demasiado lejos del reloj para apagarlo, se da cuenta en ese momento de que es lo que provoca el peso en su pecho, Helga duerme plácidamente sobre el, Arnold se sonroja al notarlo, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, están cubiertos con una manta, así que lo mas probable es que el abuelo, o la abuela, los hayan tapado. La mira es tan linda dormida, siente pena de tener que despertarla.

– ¡¿Hel… Eleanor?! – Dice suavemente.

La niña se acomoda y comienza a despertar. – ¿Mhh? ¿Que? – Dice sumiendo la nariz en el pecho de Arnold, quien se sonroja aun mas.

– ¡Ya es de día y hay que ir a la escuela! – Dice él bajando los pies del sillón.

Helga alza su cabeza, y con un adormilado rostro le sonríe a Arnold. – ¡Esta bien! – Dice con su habitual, buen humor de los últimos días.

Ambos se levantan, ella se mete a bañar y después que sale, es el turno de Arnold, se arreglan para ir a la escuela.

Gerald llega a la casa de huéspedes y cuando llega al cuarto de Arnold, observa una escena muy curiosa. El se encuentra peinando a Helga que lee un cuento.

– ¡Gerald! – Exclama Helga contenta, al ver a quien considera un amigo.

– ¿Viejo, que haces? – Dice el moreno sorprendido.

– Es que la abuela y el abuelo, salieron muy temprano, así que tengo que peinar a Hel… Eleanor.

Gerald levanta la ceja al ver a Arnold apurado, peinando el cabello de Helga.

Helga queda con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que caen sobre sus hombros y su moño como siempre.

– ¿Como me veo? – Dice Helga contenta.

Gerald esta sorprendido. – ¡Te ves muy bien, pero vámonos ya es tarde!

Los tres salen corriendo y logran alcanzar el autobús apenas.

Ya en la escuela, Arnold se ocupa de informar al director Wartz de la situación de Helga, también habla con el Sr. Simmons, y por ultimo con sus compañeros, antes de que Helga entre.

Ella tan solo entrar se apena, ve demasiados rostros desconocidos, así que se esconde tras Gerald, Phoebe le sonríe.

– ¡Ven Eleanor, yo soy Phoebe, siempre te sientas junto a mi, tu y yo somos buenas amigas! – Helga sonríe y le toma la mano, siente confianza en ella, su amiga la lleva a su asiento.

– ¡Bien niños, trataremos de hacer que su compañera Hel… Eleanor, se sienta a gusto! – Exclama el profesor Simmons.

Todo el grupo esta sorprendido con la docilidad que muestra Helga. Arnold se dirige a su asiento.

– ¡Hola Arnold! – Lo saluda Lila que se sienta junto a él.

– ¡Hola Lila! – La saluda sonriente, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Helga-Eleanor.

– ¡Bien niños, vamos a ver algo de ingles abran sus libros en la pagina… – Dice el Sr Simmons comenzando la clase.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llega, y con esto el momento en que Arnold, deja de ir a jugar con sus amigos para quedarse con Helga, para molestia de Gerald, que quería jugar béisbol.

– ¡Vamos a jugar Arni! – Replica Gerald algo aburrido de la situación.

– No gracias Gerald mejor me quedo aquí por un rato con Eleanor. – Dice Arnold, muy seguro, mientras Helga lo observa detenidamente.

– ¿Arnold, por que no vas a jugar con los demás? ¡Phoebe se puede quedar conmigo! – Dice la rubia, al ver la expresión de Gerald.

– ¡Si Arnold yo me quedo con ella! – Contesta Phoebe sonriente.

– ¡Vamos viejo! – Insiste Gerald.

– ¡De acuerdo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, vengo de inmediato! – Replica Arnold, mientras Helga, asiente con una dulce sonrisa.

Ellos pronto se alejan de ellas y Phoebe habla con Helga.

– Es muy dulce, de parte de Arnold, preocuparse tanto por ti. – Le expresa a su amiga.

– ¿El siempre, es así conmigo? – Pregunta Helga, con la mirada perdida en el rubio.

Phoebe medita un poco y luego contesta. – ¡El trata, pero tú no siempre respondes de la forma adecuada!

– El me mira de una forma extraña, como si tratara de entrar, en mi mente… como si me estuviera reconociendo. – Explaya, mientras mira a Lila que vitorea a Arnold.

– ¡El siempre ha querido ser tu amigo, Eleanor, bueno no tuyo, si no de…

– ¡Helga! ¿Verdad? – Dice la rubia volteando a ver a Phoebe, que asiente. – ¿Dime? – Mirando de nuevo a Lila. – ¿Esa pelirroja es especial para él verdad? – Señalando a la aludida.

Phoebe la mira un poco aturdida, sin saber, si decirle o no. – ¡Bueno es que… tu sabes… ellos fueron novios un tiempo!

Helga cae en cuenta en ese momento, del peinado que trae, mira a Lila y luego su propio cabello, algo que no sabe describir, la quema por dentro, un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza, la obliga a gritar.

– ¡¡¡AHHHYYYY!!! – Exclama levantándose, antes de caer desmayada.

– ¡HELGA! – Grita Phoebe desesperada, alertando a todos los demás, y al mismo Arnold que corre afligido hacia ellas.

* * *

~0~

– ¡Hermanita, llévame contigo! – Dice una pequeña niña de tres años mirando a su hermana mayor arreglarse.

– ¡Lo siento hermanita bebé, pero esto es solo para niñas grandes! – Dice la adolescente, mirándose frente al espejo.

Helga baja la mirada. – Pero dijiste que el día de mi cumpleaños, me llevarías a comer un helado.

– ¡Oh hermanita, disculpame, se que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero esta reunión con mi grupo, es muy importante! – Dice dandole palmadas en la cabeza y volviendo a su arreglo. Helga estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando suena el timbre. – ¡Ah, deben ser mis amigas! – Dice Olga tomando su suéter y su bolso, y luego bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Helga baja tras ella, y alcanza a escuchar la conversación de Olga con sus amigas.

– ¿Olga, seguro no prefieres quedarte hoy, nos dijiste que era el cumpleaños de tu hermanita? – Dice una morena, de ojos verdes.

– ¡AH, no importa, ella lo entiende, ademas, creo que ya he dejado de hacer muchas cosas por ella, ni que fuera mi hija, ji ji! – Dice cerrando la puerta tras de si.

– ¿Hermanita? – Dice tristemente Helga, comienza a llorar, y su padre baja las escaleras para averiguar de que se trata.

– ¡¿Que te pasa niña, deja de llorar?! – Le grita Bob desde la escalera. – ¡Vete a tu cuarto y deja de molestar!

Helga lo mira con resentimiento, ni de su nombre se acuerda, siempre ha sentido su abandono, pero su hermana estaba ahí para consolarla, pero ahora estaba mas sola que nunca. – ¡Si, Bob! – Dice antes de subir las escaleras corriendo.

~0~

* * *

Helga abre los ojos y ve a un preocupado Arnold junto a ella.

– ¿Estas bien Eleanor? – Pregunta cariñoso, tomando su mano.

Ella recorre con la mirada el lugar, es la enfermería de la escuela.

– ¿Que me paso? – Dice incorporándose.

– No se, te desmayaste. – Responde él afectuoso.

Ella mira la mano que tiene atrapada por las de él y la retira. – ¡Ya estoy bien, podemos irnos! – Opina al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la cama.

– ¡Espera, voy a avisarle a la enfermera! – Comenta él corriendo hacia la salida.

Ella se siente extraña, que era ese sentimiento que tenia en el pecho, se sentía triste, como ese día, tristeza y miedo, eso es lo que sentía.

Arnold entra animado. – ¡La enfermera dice que podemos irnos, y que vayamos directo a casa! – Habla mientras la ayuda a caminar.

Helga no habla durante el trayecto de la enfermería a la salida, hasta que la ve. – ¡Ay Helga, digo Eleanor ¿como te sientes?! – Dice la pelirroja, con sincera preocupación.

Helga solo la mira con resentimiento, tiene un feo sentir en su alma, no quiere sentirlo, pero no puede evitarlo. – ¡No te importa! – Responde como suele hacerlo Helga, con desprecio y arrogancia.

– ¡Eleanor! ¿Que forma es esa de responderle a Lila, ella se preocupo mucho, cuando te desmayaste! – Cuestiona Arnold a la niña, que ha sentido como un dulce, hasta ahora.

Helga solo lo mira con tristeza, tiene ganas de llorar y gritar. – ¡Déjame en paz! – Exclama antes de salir corriendo hacia la calle.

– ¡Helga! – Grita preocupado Arnold, saliendo tras ella. Dejando a varios de sus compañeros extrañados ante tal escena.

Helga corre por las calles, no sabe hacia donde va, las lagrimas caen por su rostro, no entiende porque ella tiene tanto miedo, tanta angustia de que él no la quiera, tanto terror de que la abandone. Ella se deja caer en una banca del parque, es rosa. – ¿Una banca rosa? – Dice mirando el tono del mueble. – ¡Que tonto!

– ¿Helga? – Escucha una voz tras ella.

– ¡Ya te dije que soy Eleanor! – Dice molesta sin voltear, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas.

– ¿Que sucede, me preocupas? – Expresa el acercándose mas.

– No lo sé… Arnold, no entiendo, tengo muchos sentimientos que no entiendo.

– ¿Sentimientos? – Repite el asustado.

Ella repara nuevamente en su cabello, y comienza a jalar los sujetadores. – ¡Detesto este peinado! – Arnold la mira deshacer las trenzas y dejar suelto su cabello, quitando incluso el moño rosa. – Y siento que detesto a esa niña… porque tu la miras, como no me miras a mi.

Arnold se sienta junto a ella y la observa. – ¿Estas enojada conmigo? – Dice temeroso.

Ella voltea a verlo, sus ojos están enrojecidos por el llanto. – ¿Arnold, que sientes tú por mi? – Lanza una pregunta certera.

El la mira y se sonroja. – ¡Aún no lo sé, Helga, digo Eleanor!

– ¿Helga? ¿Dime entonces quien es Helga para ti, como si fuera yo otra persona? – Expresa esperanzada.

Arnold no la entiende, la observa, esta extrañado, sabe que ella es un espejismo, solo una versión tierna de la verdadera Helga, solo baja la mirada y se queda callado.

Ella se levanta, siente un profundo deseo de alejarse de él. – ¡Tú también! – Grita enojada.

– ¿Eh? – Dice Arnold aún mas extrañado que nunca. – ¿Que?

– ¡Todos me abandonan, mis padres, Olga lo hizo, todos lo hacen, y tú terminaras haciéndolo! – Helga ha cambiado su expresión sonriente por una sombría y triste.

– ¡Eleanor, no digas eso, yo no te voy a dejar nunca! – Replica él sin meditar mucho la respuesta.

– ¡Lo harás, igual que Olga, ella me prometio cuidarme siempre, ¿Y dime donde esta?!

– ¿Recordaste algo sobre tu hermana?

– Fue doloroso, Arnold, saber que la única persona que había cuidado de mi por tres años, solo lo hizo por obligación, no por cariño. – Dice con amargura.

– ¿Eso es verdad? – Pregunta incrédulo.

Ella baja la mirada al piso. – Una cruel realidad, Arnold. ¡Y tú estas haciendo lo mismo ahora! ¡Tu que solo has suspirado por esa Helga, y que miras a esa pelirroja con tanto afecto!

Arnold entiende, la situación, Helga cree que él esta con ella, por obligación, y que cuando todo acabe la abandonara y ademas esta celosa de Lila, como seguramente siempre lo ha estado y por eso, todo ese resentimiento con ella. Helga esta a punto de seguir su camino, cuando los brazos de Arnold la rodean.

– ¡Disculpame Eleanor… pero yo no te pienso abandonar nunca! – Repite, Helga-Eleanor solo mira al cielo y sus ojos comienzan a llorar. – ¡Es solo que deseo que regrese Helga, mi Helga, porque ella y tú son la misma! Y cuando eso pase, no las abandonare.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que hablas en plural, Arnoldo?

Esa ultima frase hace abrir los ojos a Arnold, que voltea a mirar de frente a Helga, que lo mira como siempre lo ha hecho. – ¿Helga?

Continuara…

Okey, el final esta cerca, ¿que creen que pase?, jaj se los digo en el proximo, este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga de devian, Yinller y a la hermana de Hanako y a Hanako, jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero mucho, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


	6. perdoname

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 06: Perdoname.**

* * *

Arnold entiende, la situación, Helga cree que él esta con ella, por obligación, y que cuando todo acabe la abandonara y ademas esta celosa de Lila, como seguramente siempre lo ha estado y por eso, todo ese resentimiento con ella. Helga esta a punto de seguir su camino, cuando los brazos de Arnold la rodean.

– ¡Disculpame Eleanor… pero yo no te pienso abandonar nunca! – Repite, Helga-Eleanor solo mira al cielo y sus ojos comienzan a llorar. – ¡Es solo que deseo que regrese Helga, mi Helga, porque ella y tú son la misma! Y cuando eso pase, no las abandonare.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que hablas en plural, Arnoldo? – Esa ultima frase hace abrir los ojos a Arnold, que voltea a mirar de frente a Helga, que lo mira como siempre lo ha hecho.

– ¿Helga?

* * *

Arnold tiene un largo rato, mirando a Helga, quien a su vez mira el agua del lago, sentada en el pasto, la tarde comienza a enfriar, parece que al fin el clima comienza a sentirse como es.

– ¿Ele… Helga? ¡Debemos regresar a casa, ya hace frío y… – Trata de decir Arnold, mientras mira el suelo.

– ¿De verdad paso todo esto Arnold? – Dice la niña volteando levemente, a ver al rubio.

El sube la mirada. – ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella vuelve a mirar el agua, Arnold cree que su mirada, se confunde, con el reflejo del cielo en ella. – ¡Es como haber estado soñando, mi conciencia gritaba, pero no era escuchada, era como permanecer en un abismo obscuro y vacío, no había nada mas, salvo un lindo sueño, donde tenia una familia y era feliz!

Esto hace que Arnold sienta un poco de tristeza, es como si al divertirse tanto con Eleanor olvidara a Helga.

– ¿Te sientes mejor ahora Helga? – Pregunta preocupado.

Ella lo mira, experimenta un sentimiento conocido, y le sonríe. – ¡Si gracias, cabeza de balón! Ah, pues creo que tienes razón, debo ir a mi casa. – Expresa decidida, levantándose y sacudiéndose el vestido.

Arnold la toma de la mano. – ¡Espera, no puedes irte a tu casa, le dije a tu padre que te quedarías en mi casa, hasta que ellos volvieran!

Helga observa como él la tiene sujeta de la mano. – ¡Arnold… – Medita un momento, se suelta de la mano de Arnold, aún no se siente por completo ella misma, a pesar de que hace un momento, logro recordar, gracias a las ultimas palabras que Arnold le había dicho. – … esta bien entonces vamonos! – Dice caminando delante de él.

El esta extrañado, hace unos momentos, Helga era Eleanor, ahora era Helga, una muy rara por cierto, pues despertó así de improviso, y al parecer recuerda lo que han vivido estos tres días.

– ¿Arnoldo, todo estará bien en tu casa, digo, no habrá problemas, por que yo ya haya recuperado la memoria? – Dice ella volteando a verlo. Arnold niega con la cabeza y ella suspira un poco y sigue su camino. Esta mareada, ese temor de estar en la soledad de nuevo es deprimente. Se tambalea por un momento y siente el brazo de Arnold rodeándola. – ¿Que haces? – Dice empujándolo como suele hacerlo, pero el mareo sigue ahí y él también pues no lo movió ni un centímetro.

– ¡Te ayudo, no creo que te sientas muy bien, acabas de recordar diez años de tu vida en un momento! – Exclama él un poco exasperado. Eso la extraña, en los últimos días la ha tratado como una niña. Así se sentía ella de hecho, estaba como dormida dentro suyo, y solo percibía lo que había afuera como un sueño, pero fue real, y también doloroso, en los últimos momentos.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Grita Arnold sujetando con su brazo derecho a Helga, a quien de verdad comenzó a dolerle, la cabeza.

– ¿Que le pasa a Eleanor? – Pregunta preocupada la abuela, al verla pálida y con cara de enferma.

– Hace un rato, que recupero su memoria, pero parece que se siente mal. – Contesta afligido Arnold.

– ¡Vamos a llevarla a su cuarto a que descanse! – Dice el abuelo, tomándola en brazos y subiendo las escaleras.

– ¿A donde vamos? – Dice Helga mirando al abuelo con extrañeza.

– ¡Te llevo a descansar, pequeña dama! – Dice el anciano con amabilidad.

Era algo difícil, para Helga asimilar la situación, ella era otra persona hasta hace unas horas, y estas personas son amables con ella, aún sin que ella lo sea mas. – ¡Gracias! – Dice, mientras un aletargamiento la invade y al llegar a la cama, ya esta dormida.

– Vaya. – Dice el abuelo rascándose la calva.– Parece que se quedo dormida.

Arnold la mira con angustia. – ¿Estará bien, llamaremos al medico? – Le dice suplicante a su abuelo.

– ¡Solo se ve cansada! – Habla la abuela cubriendo a la niña con una manta.

Helga duerme tranquilamente, su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente, esta simplemente exhausta.

* * *

– _¿Porque no puedes amarme Arnold? – Dice una chica rubia, que lo mira tiernamente, desde el otro lado de un puente, muy largo._

– _¡Si lo hago, yo te amo! – Dice él tratando de alcanzarla, pero el puente se resquebraja._

– _¿Nunca me abandonaras? Si me prometes jamas abandonarme, yo… te entregare mi corazón, seré tierna y sincera, y jamas te voy a dejar de querer._

– _¡Nunca te abandonare Helga, lo juro!_

_La niña ahora lo mira con tristeza. – ¡Yo no soy Helga! _

* * *

Arnold abre los ojos, se ha quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, suspira al ver su libreta, donde no ha hecho ningún ejercicio matemático, de los que le dejaron hacer. Vuelve a suspirar, en ese momento recuerda el sueño, siente una angustia tremenda, y sale corriendo al cuarto de Helga.

Se acerca y escucha murmullos. Se acerca un poco para escuchar.

– ¿Eleanor? Si era mi amiga imaginaria, cuando yo tenia tres años, es curioso que usted me llame así.

– Siempre me has parecido una Eleanor querida. – Expresa la abuela con un tono dulce en la voz.

– ¡Ha sido todo tan bizarro señora, yo estaba, pero no estaba, no lo se, me da pena, porque estuve haciendo muchas cosas que normalmente no me atrevería a hacer!

– ¿Como quedarte dormida abrazada a Tex? – Le dice con complicidad.

– ¡Eso creo que fue un poco lógico sabe, yo lo quiero… es decir… yo…

– ¡Estas enamorada de él, desde que lo conoces!

Helga se sonroja, y mira al piso. – Soy una ilusa, el nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como yo, soy fea, tengo un pésimo carácter, y para colmo, siempre lo he fastidiado, el es amable conmigo, pero nunca me va a mirar como la mira a ella.

– ¿A quien? – Pregunta la anciana.

– ¡Lila, la pelirroja pecosa, señorita perfección! Eso hizo que mi cerebro trabajara hoy y despertara de ese letargo, en el que me encontraba, vivi un mundo ideal, estaba con él y podía sonreírle, sin temor a que se burlen de mi, o que me miren extraño, pero ya desperté, los celos y el temor al abandono, me despertaron y el sueño se acabo.

Arnold escucha sus palabras, se siente totalmente apenado y triste por lo que ha sucedido, ella ha estado semi consciente en toda su estadía en esa casa, ha visto sus atenciones, siente una opresión en el pecho, ella sabe lo que le contó, cada memoria de esos tres días, esta adherida a su mente y aún así, no dejaba que él se acercara a su alma.

– Helga, sabes mi nieto es un chico muy despistado con algunas cosas, pero aún son muy niños para entender sus sentimientos, estoy segura que él, también siente algo importante por ti.

– ¡Si lo siente, odio, desprecio, se que es así, yo no soy Eleanor después de todo!

– ¡Helga! – Grita Arnold entrando al cuarto de improviso. – ¡Yo se que tu eres Helga! ¡Eleanor eres tú Helga!

Ella lo mira con enojo. – ¡Has estado escuchando, conversaciones ajenas, Arnoldo cabeza hueca! – Espeta Helga molesta. – ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común? – Replica a la defensiva.

– ¡Necesitamos hablar Helga, Eleanor o como te llames, yo ya me canse, de intentar llegar a ti, por medio de mi amabilidad, ahora me vas a escuchar niñita! – Exclama Arnold bastante molesto.

Helga lo mira extrañada, quien rayos era ese que estaba frente a ella, no parecía el Arnold normal. La abuela opto por salir de ahí, tan pronto como pudo. Los dos niños se quedan ahí mirándose el uno al otro, con la zozobra de lo que iban a hablar.

Continuara…

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic, aun falta un poco mas, se que este capitulo quedo corto, pero en serio no escribo mas rápido en la compu, espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el próximo será menos deprimente, lamento este bajón pero es necesario en el desarrollo de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero mucho, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


	7. Helga es una buena niña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 07: Helga es una buena niña.**

* * *

La mañana llego, el viento suave y frío, podía sentirse en las mejillas, pero ella estaba parada estoicamente ahí, sin mirar y al mismo tiempo mirando todo, no habían dormido nada, hablando de tantas cosas y sin llegar a nada, "¿Porque Helga era tan necia?" Se preguntaba Arnold mientras la observaba. El se había abierto, por fin ante ella, le ha dicho, que se ha dado cuenta unos días atrás, incluso antes de conocer a Eleanor, que la quiere, pero que estaba confundido y por eso no le había dicho nada, ella no le cree, se siente extraña aún, como si el le estuviera hablando a alguien mas. Arnold le ha explicado que ha visto su relicario, que conoce su santuario, que sabe lo de los poemas y que sabe que ella, lo ha querido evitar ultimamente, pero que todo eso solo lo ha hecho quererla mas. Ahora se encontraban en el pórtico, no recordaba exactamente como llegaron ahí, pero ahí estaban.

– ¿Helga? – Dice Arnold después de un largo rato de silencio.

– ¿Que?

– Ya es de mañana…

– ¡Ya lo había notado cerebro de mosca! – Dice sin voltear a verlo. – Puedes ir a la escuela, si quieres, yo iré a caminar por ahí. – Replica bajando los escalones, para seguir a la calle.

– ¿Helga?

– ¡¿QUE?! – Dice molesta.

– ¿Te iras en pijama? – Explica divertido, viendo a Helga en camisón, solo con una manta cubriéndola.

Ella se sonroja y lo mira molesta, regresando sobre sus pasos y entrando a la casa.

– Helga… – Dice Arnold tomándole la mano. – ¡Se que aún no me crees, pero yo te amo!

Ella sube la mirada para verlo de frente. – ¡Hemos hablado toda la noche de lo mismo, dejalo así, estas confundido, te enamoraste de Eleanor y yo en definitiva no soy ella! – Replica ella soltando su mano una vez mas.

– ¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto?

Ella voltea a verlo. – ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! La estúpida de Eleanor era fácilmente manejable, ¿Cierto? Para ti el peinarla y vestirla como una copia de la señorita perfección, era cosa simple, ¿Verdad?

Arnold frunce el ceño, por fin Helga dejo escapar eso que la atormenta. – ¿Crees que quería que Eleanor, se pareciera a Lila? Eso no es verdad… es decir… ¿como puedes creer eso de mi?

– ¡Por dios Arnold, ¿que podrías amar de mi?, soy horrible, grosera, loca maniática, obsesiva, molesta, te fastidio cada vez que puedo, y para colmo tengo una familia estúpida que no me aprecia, todos me abandonan por que no valgo la pena! – Dice con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Todos me abandonan! – Insiste cayendo en cuclillas frente a la escalera.

Arnold la abraza por los hombros y recuesta su cabeza en su espalda. – ¡Te amo Helga, te amo Helga! Lo he decidido, jamas me separare de ti, jamas te abandonare, eres lo que eres y aún así te amo, Eleanor era tierna y dulce, pero solo por que tú lo eres, jamas esperaría que fueras alguien mas, me encanta que me fastidies, te extrañe ahora que no estuviste, sentía un vacío extraño, estabas pero no estabas, y no se que haría sin ti, en mi vida!

Helga esta con los ojos muy abiertos, sus lagrimas caen sin detenerse, pero siente una calidez en el corazón. "¿Será cierto, será cierto?" Se pregunta una y otra vez, su corazón salta de alegría, "¿acaso estoy soñando?"

– ¡Anoche, antes de hablar contigo, tuve un sueño! – Le dice mirandola a los ojos.

~0~

– _¿Porque no puedes amarme Arnold? – Dice una chica rubia, que lo mira tiernamente, desde el otro lado de un puente, muy largo._

– _¡Si lo hago, yo te amo! – Dice él tratando de alcanzarla, pero el puente se resquebraja._

– _¿Nunca me abandonaras? Si me prometes jamas abandonarme, yo… te entregare mi corazón, seré tierna y sincera, y jamas te voy a dejar de querer._

– _¡Nunca te abandonare Helga, lo juro!_

_La niña ahora lo mira con tristeza. – ¡Yo no soy Helga! _

~0~

– ¡Cuando desperté, sentí una necesidad imperiosa de verte, por que tuve miedo, de que en realidad, tú no fueras tú!

– ¿Tenias miedo? ¿Porque? – Dice Helga tratando de limpiar unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

– ¡No hagas preguntas necias Helga! Si tu no estuvieras a mi lado, seria muy infeliz.

Helga sonríe, siente algo inexplicable en el pecho. – ¿Porque mis lagrimas no se detienen Arnold?

– ¡Por la misma razón, que yo no puedo dejar de abrazarte!

Abrazados, ella deja salir toda las lagrimas que no había dejado salir nunca y él acaricia su cabello, le tiene un amor especial a esa niña que es buena y sincera, a pesar de lo que ha sufrido. Ella se tranquiliza un poco y él la ve sonreír.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Le pregunta cerca de su oído.

Ella siente que su corazón va a explotar y asiente, él se acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios, muy suave, un beso que ella corresponde de la misma forma, no hay porque forzarse aun son unos niños, nada tiene que ser demasiado apasionado, irán poco a poco.

* * *

Gerald llega esa tarde a la casa de huéspedes, esta preocupado por que Arnold y Helga no llegaron a la escuela esa mañana, el abuelo le abre y le indica que suba al techo, que ahí están los dos niños. En cuanto comienza a llegar, oye murmullos, risas, incluso un ¡ay! que lo detiene y luego mas risas. Sube al techo y los ve, ambos están sobre un mantel, comiendo sandwiches y tomando Yahoo soda.

– ¡¿En serio hiciste eso, pero entonces… ¿Que viste?! – Dice arnold sonrojado.

– ¡No me preguntes, es penoso! – Dice Helga totalmente roja. – ¡Ademas no es que yo quisiera verte así…

– ¡Si claro! – Dice el bromista.

– ¡Ejem, hola chicos! – Dice Gerald, al ver la extraña escena.

– ¡Hola Gerald! – Saluda Arnold.

– ¡Hola Gerald! – Saluda Helga.

– ¡Pues no parecen enfermos, digo con eso, de que no fueron a la escuela! – Dice enarcando una ceja y cruzado de brazos.

Helga y Arnold se miran y luego le sonríen a Gerald, como dos niños atrapados haciendo una travesura.

– La verdad Gerald, es que hoy no quisimos ir. – Dice Arnold contento.

– ¿Por que? – Dice extrañado y acercándose a ellos y robándose una soda que empieza a tomar.

Arnold tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Por que Helga, por fin acepto ser mi novia.

– ¡¡¡PUUFFF!!! — Escupe la soda Gerald – ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Helga con el rostro mojado, tiene cara de pocos amigos. – ¡¿Cual es tu problema moreno?! – Dice mientras Arnold la limpia con una servilleta.

– ¿De que estas hablando viejo? – Dice sin hacerle caso a Helga.

– Gerald, tú sabias lo que me estaba pasando con ella, ahora no vengas a decir que te sorprendes. – Replica Arnold, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

– Si hermano pero de eso a que de verdad, le dijeras que fuera tu novia… – Dice mirando de reojo a Helga, que lo mira molesta. – ¡Un momento… ella, ella ya es Helga, no Eleanor! ¿Cierto?

– ¡Duh! ¡¿Que te acaba de decir el cabeza de balón? ¡Si soy Helga G Pataki, Geraldo! – Dice Helga resoplando, en tanto Arnold la mira eufórico, de verdad le encanta oírla decir así su nombre.

– ¡Ahhh! – Exclama Gerald alejándose de ella. – ¿Cuando recobro la cordura?

– ¡Oyeme, yo no he estado loca! – Reclama enojada y levantándose.

– Dejalo Helga, es que se siente raro, últimamente solo me ha oído hablar de ti. – Explica Arnold.

– ¿De verdad? – Dice sonrojada Helga, algo que asusta a Gerald.

– ¡Si! – Responde Arnold tomándola de la mano, por lo que los dos están rojos.

Gerald se rasca la cabeza. – Este… ¿y de que hablaban? – Dice comprendiendo, que nada de lo que tenga que decir, separara jamas a ese par.

Arnold y Helga se sientan. – Bueno Gerald amigo. – Le contesta el rubio señalándole que se siente. – ¿Recuerdas el loro que recitaba?

– Si algo… – Mientras se sienta.

– ¡Era del papá de Helga! – Dice sonriente, en tanto Helga, trata de no apenarse, pero esta roja, mientras Arnold cuenta la anécdota a su amigo y ambos comienzan a reír.

Helga mira por un largo rato a Arnold, sonríe, siente que por fin tiene alguien, que en realidad nunca la abandonara, y desea fervientemente que algún día, ella lo pueda hacer feliz, tan feliz como ahora, él la hace a ella. "¡Gracias Eleanor, sé que sin ti no hubiera logrado esto!"

– ¿Y entonces hasta donde viste Helga? – Pregunta Gerald intrigado.

Helga se sonroja profundamente y voltea la cara. – ¡Al que me pregunte eso, no se lo diré! – Todos ríen.

Fin.

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic, esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. No se que mas decir, este fue hasta ahora, el fic mas querido para mi, espero les guste el final, sé que ellos serán felices o al menos eso espero. Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero mucho, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo. Final dedicado a mis amigos Chave 5001, Ghoststeve, anillus y teddyetere, que lo siguieron desde que comenzó, igual para mi amiga de devian yinller Mytary, gracias por seguirme. Y a los demás que la han seguido no los olvido, de verdad gracias, y mejor ya los dejo por que el que mucho, se despide es por que no se quiere ir, adiós, nos vemos en los demas fics.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


	8. Nunca mas te abandonare!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

"**Conociendo a Eleanor"**

**Capitulo 08: ¡Nunca mas te abandonare!**

* * *

Helga esta con los ojos muy abiertos, mira todo lo que hay alrededor, trata de concentrarse en lo que hace pero, no puede, parece increíble que después de tantos años, aún siga pensando en lo mismo.

Una mujer se acerca y le pregunta algo, ella responde y teclea algunos números y después de cobrar, le da su cambio a esa persona.

– ¡Gracias por su compra! – Dice con una sonrisa fingida, después suspira y vuelve a sus pensamientos, esos que no la dejan ser feliz, a veces le gustaría volver a tener diez años y perder la memoria de quien es, para así encontrar el amor de su vida, pero eso ya es imposible.

Después de un día de trabajo, ella abandona la tienda de conveniencia donde labora diciéndole adiós, al empleado que se queda en el turno nocturno. Al día siguiente tiene que ir a la universidad temprano y decide solo ir directo a su departamento.

Cuando llega nota lo vacío que se siente, le gustaría que alguien la esperara, y le dijera "¡Cariño la cena esta lista!" Baja la mirada, sabe que no hay nadie ahí, el telefono suena , ella contesta poniendo el altavoz, para sacar las cosas que trae de la tienda.

– ¡Bueno, yo aquí, ¿quien allá?! – Dice bromista sabiendo de quien se trata.

– ¿Como quien, Helga no piensas venir a la fiesta? – Dice Phoebe del otro lado de la linea.

– ¡Nop! Tengo escuela mañana.

– ¡Ah no, me prometiste que vendrías, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes faltar, ahora mismo mando a Arnold por ti!

– ¿Arnold, y porque a Arnold? – Dice asustada la rubia.

– ¡Porque es el único que vino solo y tiene auto, arreglate quieres! – Replica Phoebe colgando, antes que Helga pueda reaccionar.

– ¡Rayos! – Dice Helga apretando el botón de colgar del aparato. – ¿Porque precisamente Arnold?

Ella se dirige a su alcoba, se mete a bañar mientras recuerda, todo lo que le ha pasado a través del tiempo con ese chico, que ahora es su amigo, pero a quien ella aún ama tanto o mas que el día que lo conoció.

Recuerda… el día que él le pidió ser su novia, después de todo el asunto de Eleanor, y sonríe, luego su aventura en la selva, después de que ella ganara el viaje, para todo el curso de quinto grado, en un concurso de declamación, estuvieron a punto de morir y ella los salvo al final, encontraron a sus padres y le dio la felicidad que siempre quiso para él; ahí ella se pone triste, ese fue el comienzo de el desastre.

Arnold y sus padres volvieron a Hillwood, si, pero sentía que había algo mal, ellos deseaban regresar a San Lorenzo y él quería ir con ellos, pero ella estaba en medio de esa decisión, así que rompió con él, para que no se sintiera dividido y después él se fue, así tan simple, se marcho con sus padres, abandonándola como prometio no hacerlo, se fue por tres años y a pesar de todas las cartas y las llamadas, pues aún seguían siendo amigos, ella no lo perdono y sin embargo Arnold trato de convencerla que aún la amaba, mas cuando ella estaba a punto de aceptarlo, una chica se interpuso en sus camino, él duró con esa persona dos años, en los que ella se convirtió en su amiga incondicional, era su confidente, su paño de lagrimas, ya no había marcha atrás o ella solo aspiraba a ser su amiga o eran nada, así que prefirió su amistad.

Han pasado muchos años, están a punto de acabar la universidad ahora, ella y Phoebe siguen siendo las mejores amigas, Gerald y Phoebe están casados desde el año anterior, así que ademas de su amistad mutua, tienden a estar unidos por ellos.

– ¡Supongo que tengo que dejar de lado esta absurda depresión, que me agobia! – Dice sonriendo frente al espejo y mirando como ha quedado tras del arreglo. – ¡Después de todo, de alguna u otra forma él, siempre ha estado a mi lado! – El timbre de la puerta suena y ella corre a abrir, en su subconsciente esta feliz de verlo, después de todo, han pasado como tres meses desde la ultima vez.

Ella abre la puerta y le sonríe. – ¡Hola cabezón! – Le dice en son de broma, mientras lo mira bien vestido de saco y pantalón color gris, con una camisa azul y corbata en un tono mas oscuro de azul.

El la mira sonriente, se ve muy bella con un vestido azul con flores rosas, el cabello recogido en una coleta y aretes largos. – ¡Hola orejona! – Le dice en respuesta.

– Espera un minuto solo me pongo las zapatillas y ya, nos vamos. – Dice Helga sentándose en una silla y atando las zapatillas de satín, con tacón de aguja que se puso.

– ¿No crees que son muy altas esas zapatillas? – Dice él preocupado.

– ¿Que eres mi papá? – Reclama sin levantar la vista.

El la mira un momento, después revisa con la vista el pequeño departamento, donde vive su amiga. – ¡Cuando te caigas yo no te levanto! – Bromea de nuevo, Helga solo saca la lengua y le hace una trompetilla, como solía hacerlo cuando niños, él ríe.

* * *

La fiesta es en honor al primer aniversario de casados de Gerald y Phoebe, ambos se ven muy felices, el pronto va a terminar su licenciatura en administración y trabaja para la compañía Pataki, Phoebe termino un año antes su carrera en química y trabaja para una empresa textil, muy importante, tienen una buena vida.

Helga decidió trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo para no depender de su padre. Aunque este y su madre, siempre le piden que regrese a casa, después de todo tienen una buena relación, pero ella prefiere ser independiente, estudia Literatura, por su lado Arnold también hizo lo mismo, el trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo, se decidió a estudiar arte, así que no hay mucho donde buscar, y por ahora trabaja como vendedor en una tienda departamental.

Sus vidas han ido despacio, Helga ha tenido algunos novios y Arnold algunas novias, pero nunca nada serio, Helga aún guarda una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, aunque no quiera admitirlo y él desearía que ella le diera una oportunidad pero, cree que ella aún no lo perdona por haberla abandonado.

– ¿Helga? ¡Llegas tarde Phoebe esta molesta! – Exclama Lila, que en algún punto en la secundaria, se volvió muy buena amiga de la rubia, incluso llegando a ser su segundo cómplice en muchas aventuras.

– ¡Ya señorita perfecta, seguro tú llegaste primera, como te casaste con un millonario, pero yo tengo que trabajar! ¡Hola Lorenzo!

– ¡Hola Helga! – La saluda el marido de Lila.

– Esta bien no te enojes, la única enojada es Phoebe, ya esta que no puede ni con su alma.

– ¡Helga! – Se escucha una molesta voz tras ellos.

– ¡Uy, ya me vio, mejor voy con ella! – Dice Helga yendo hacia su mejor amiga, mientras Lila , Lorenzo y Arnold la miran divertidos.

Helga ha debido disculparse una y otra vez con su mejor amiga, a quien los cinco meses de embarazo, han vuelto muy sensible.

La fiesta sigue un rato, Helga y Arnold casi no están juntos, se dividen a platicar con la gente que conocen, ella platica animadamente con los chicos, él la mira de lejos y aún siente celos si la ve coquetear con alguien mas. Ella con el tiempo aprendió a moderar sus sentimientos, así que cuando ve a Arnold hablar con una chica o sonreírle, ya no se incomoda o al menos ya no se nota exteriormente.

Pasadas algunas horas el cansancio comienza a evidenciarse en Helga, Arnold que no ha dejado de observarla lo nota y llega junto a ella.

– ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu departamento? – Le dice acuclillándose junto a ella, que esta sentada en un sofá.

– ¡Eso estaría bien, ya tengo mucho sueño! – Dice ella sonriente.

Se despiden de sus amigos y salen a la calle, una suave llovizna cae sobre Hillwood, Arnold tiene una pregunta en los labios, pero sigue teniendo miedo de hacerla, han pasado tantos años. Helga solo mira las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana, con una opresión en el corazón.

– ¿Y entonces? – Dice Arnold rompiendo el silencio, mientras vira el automóvil, en una esquina.

– ¿Que? – Responde Helga atontada.

– ¿Como viste a los festejados?

– Ah, eso… pues se veían felices. – Dice sonriendo y volteando a ver nuevamente, por la ventana.

Arnold la mira un instante, y luego voltea a mirar al frente, sigue su camino, hasta llegar al departamento de Helga, detiene el auto.

– ¡Gracias por la llevada y la traída cabeza de balón! – Dice ella con la misma confianza, con que le habla siempre, saliendo del auto.

Arnold sale del auto y se dispone a llevarla hasta la puerta. Ella nota la acción y voltea a verlo extrañada. – ¿Pasa algo?

Arnold respira profundo y exhala un suspiro. – Necesito preguntarte algo.

– Dime. – Responde ella buscando sus llaves.

– ¿Tu me odias?

Ella levanta la vista para mirarlo extrañada. – ¿Que? Claro que no Arnoldo, ¿porque te odiaría?

El baja la mirada. – No se, quizá… porque te abandone.

Ella sonríe y le toma la barbilla como a un niño. – ¡Arnold tu eres mi amigo, no podría odiarte y menos por eso que paso hace años!

– ¡Ese es el problema Helga, tu eres mi amiga, y casi no nos vemos, casi no nos llamamos, y la verdad…

–¿La verdad que? – Dice ella intrigada.

– Yo me odio a mi mismo, porque te hice una promesa y no la cumplí.

Eso le duele mas a Helga, que si le hubiera dicho que la odiaba. – ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿El hecho de no haber cumplido tu promesa?

– No no he querido decir eso… yo…

– ¡¡Eres un torpe Arnold, eso a mi no me importo jamas, que me abandonaras como dices, yo te quiero!!

– Pero dejaste de amarme…

– ¿Dejar de amarte? ¿Que rayos significa eso? Arnold tú y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y eso es todo.

– No Helga, yo te amo… aún te amo, mas que antes incluso.

– ¿Como puedes decir eso después de todo, lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas? Tu me quieres, soy tu amiga pero no me amas. Ya deja eso, y buenas noches. – Dice caminando apresurada hacia su puerta.

– ¡Helga! – Exclama Arnold, al verla deslizarse, gracias al tacón de sus zapatillas y el piso mojado, para caer sobre el borde de la escalera, con la cabeza.

– ¡Ayayay, que dolor! – Dice Helga levantándose, mientras se soba el chichón que se hizo.

– ¡Rayos, quieres aprender a no aterrizar con la cabeza! Imagina si te vuelve a dar amnesia. – Dice él ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Que es amnesia Arnold? – Dice ella con una mueca de dolor.

– Ja ja que graciosa, como si fuera a caer en eso. – Replica él, abriendo la puerta del departamento, con las llaves de ella.

– ¿Caer en que? – Pregunta Helga con extrañeza. – ¿Y que es este lugar? – Entrando.

Arnold frunce el ceño, la mira a los ojos. – ¿Helga?

Ella lo mira con la boca fruncida. – No tonto, Eleanor, ¿Y por cierto cuando creciste, ayer yo era mas alta que tú?

Arnold la mira incrédulo, no puede ser, no otra vez.

* * *

– El doctor no ve nada fuera de lo común, solo el pequeño chichón que tiene en la cabeza. – Explica Arnold a Gerald y Phoebe a través del teléfono acerca de Helga.

– ¡Pobre Helga, parece que siempre le va a pasar algo así, mañana iremos a verla! – Dice Phoebe del otro lado de la linea.

– ¡Ok, Bay!

– ¡¡Hasta mañana!! – Dicen al unísono sus amigos.

Helga yace dormida en su cama, el doctor vino y la reviso, no tiene nada, así que le dijo a Arnold, que tal vez solo necesitaba dormir.

Arnold se sube a la cama junto a Helga, la mira dormir y sonríe, la verdad es que esto le agrada, puede estar junto a ella sin que lo deteste, por haberla abandonado. Acaricia su cabello y pronto el sueño lo vence, y sueña que ella, lo abraza como cuando eran novios, y le dice cuanto lo ama.

* * *

Helga mira a Arnold mientras duerme, sonríe y luego le toma la nariz con los dedos evitándole que respire.

El se levanta como resorte. – ¡Que, Helga déjame! – Dice apartando la mano de ella.

–¡ Jajaja, es que te estoy despertando desde hace como media hora y no respondes, y ademas soy Eleanor! – Dice ella arrodillada en la cama y haciendo puchero.– ¡Tengo hambre, hazme algo de desayunar, si! – Dice ella con cara tierna.

El la mira intrigado, esta actuando exactamente como cuando era una niña. – Esta bien… – dice él caminando a la cocina. – ¿No tenias que ir a la universidad hoy?

– ¿Que es universidad? – Dice Helga sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

El sonríe, parece que en verdad ella no finge. – ¡Nada… unos días no harán diferencia, creo! – Exclama asomándose al refrigerador. – ¡Parece que no te alimentas bien, tienes puras porquerías en el frigorífico! – Reclama sacando unos huevos y un poco de queso.

Ella se alza de hombros y recuesta la cabeza en la mesa. – ¿Esta es mi casa?

– Si, vives sola aquí.

Ella se baja de la silla y recorre la salita que esta bien arreglada y llena de libros. Mira unas fotos de su graduación, y de algunas fiestas, eso la hace sonreír.

– ¿Y la abuela Arnold? – Pregunta de pronto por la anciana mujer que la cuido, cuando estuvo con amnesia y de quien sostiene una foto, donde esta con el abuelo.

Eso termina de convencer a Arnold de que ella no recuerda nada. – Ella… ella murió hace dos años. – Responde con dolor. – Igual que el abuelo. – En tanto mira los huevos cocerse en el sartén.

Helga hace una mueca de tristeza y se deja caer en un pequeño sillón. – Oh, entiendo. – Dice tenuemente, dejando salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

Arnold recuerda, jamas había visto mas triste a Helga, que el día que tuvo que decir adiós a su amiga, esa mujer que tanto la quiso y que siempre la cuido, y de igual forma fue con el abuelo, que solo le sobrevivió a su esposa una semana.

– ¡Ya esta listo tu desayuno! – Le dice cortando el dolor con una mueca de alegría, lo cual parece funcionar pues, Eleanor - Helga, se levanta del sillón corriendo para sentarse a comer.

– ¿Me peinas? – Le pregunta la "niña" mirándolo con afecto, después de vestirse.

– ¡Claro! – Contesta él.

– Solo… no me hagas trenzas… – Dice en un tono raro.

El la mira con amor. – No claro que no.

Un rato después. – Llévame a algún lado, quiero salir a divertirme, me siento como si hubiera estado dormida por mucho tiempo. – Le pide, jalándolo de la camisa, y yendo hacia la calle.

El decide que no hay nada que perder. – ¡Esta bien vamos! – Dice; ya en el auto llama a sus mejores amigos, para que no los busquen en el departamento de Helga.

La lleva a la feria que hay en la ciudad, se suben a varios juegos y ella ríe feliz, como si en verdad hubiera estado atrapada en alguna parte y de pronto hubiera logrado escapar.

– ¡Yupi! – Exclama Helga saltando en un trampolín. Arnold sonríe mirándola, seguramente si Helga estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, no haría algo tan loco.

– ¿Eleanor, sabes cuantos años tienes?– Le pregunta después de un rato, que han estado sentados en una banca.

Ella voltea, lo observa un momento, mientras come una manzana cubierta. – A juzgar por tu cara y por estas. – Señalando sus senos. – Debo tener entre veinte y treinta años.

– ¡Si así es, tienes 24 años, y yo también! – Dice un poco sonrojado. – ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas, antes de anoche?

Ella se queda mirando al infinito mientras recuerda. – ¡A ti, diciéndome que no me abandonaras nunca! – Dice sonriente.

Eso le duele un poco a él. – Vaya… – Exhala, mirando el atardecer.

– ¿Pero lo hiciste verdad?– Replica ella, observando el cielo.

– ¿Que?

– Ese lugar donde vivo, se ve que vivo sola, no hay nadie mas a mi lado, lo que quiere decir que tú me abandonaste… al final. – La voz se le quiebra.

El siente un dolor muy grande en el pecho y las lagrimas vienen, a pesar de ser un adulto. – ¡Perdóname Helga… – Dice sin poder terminar.

– ¡Esta bien, ella esta a salvo dentro, ya no va a sufrir! – Dice Eleanor mirándolo con dolor.

El voltea a observarla, y la toma de los hombros. – ¡Devuélvemela por favor! – Implora.

– ¿Para que la quieres, no eres mas feliz sin ella?

El niega con la cabeza, y la mira con impotencia. – ¡Yo la amo Eleanor, siempre la he amado y cometí errores, ella ha sufrido por culpa mía una y otra vez, pero la amo y quiero que vuelva a mi lado!

– ¡¿Estas seguro que es porque la amas, y no porque te sientes culpable, de no haber cumplido tu promesa de nunca abandonarla?!

– ¡Claro que no es culpa, yo la amo! – Dice Abrazándola con fuerza. – ¡La extraño cada día que no la veo, la añoro cuando no escucho su voz, se que la he abandonado una y otra vez, por mis torpezas pero ya no lo haré mas, he entendido que ella es la mujer de mi vida y la amo mas que nunca!

– ¡Eres un torpe, cabeza de balón, definitivamente! – Dice Helga respondiendo al abrazo.

– ¡Perdóname Helga! – Dice mirándola a los ojos y notando que quien lo mira es Helga y no una niña pequeña. – ¡Lamentare toda la vida, haberte abandonado tantas veces, pero ahora quiero estar a tu lado, despertar contigo cada mañana, prepararte la cena y el desayuno, y compartir contigo mi vida!

Las lagrimas recorren el rostro de Helga, quien ha despertado en medio de semejante discusión. – Yo también te amo Arnold, y de verdad yo, nunca sentí que me abandonaras, creo que mas bien sentí que yo no debí dejarte partir, pero era necesario, debías estar con tus padres y ser muy feliz, aunque no fuera a mi lado.

– Helga, tu me has dado mas felicidad de la que yo podía aspirar a tener. Por eso te amo y siento que he perdido mucho tiempo, buscando en otros brazos lo que debí, seguir luchando por tener contigo.

Ella sonríe ligeramente. – ¡Eleanor dice que eres un torpe! Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

El la mira emocionado, y la besa de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez, con ternura y sin apresurarse, ella responde a la caricia , rodeándolo con su brazos alrededor de su cuello. El la ha alcanzado por fin y ella ha bajado por fin sus barreras.

– ¡Nunca mas te abandonare Helga!

– Lo sé Arnold, lo sé. – Abrazándose mas a él.

* * *

Helga entra altiva a la iglesia del brazo de su padre, que la mira orgulloso. Su vestido blanco, parece haber sido hecho para una princesa.

– ¿Quien entrega a esta mujer? – Pregunta el padre, cuando llegan frente al altar.

– ¡Su madre y yo lo hacemos! – Exclama Bob dandole un beso en la frente a su hija y una mirada de afecto a su futuro yerno.

Arnold, vestido de tuxedo, mira con amor a su novia y toma su mano, y juntos se paran frente a el altar.

Phoebe es su dama de honor, mientras del lado de Arnold, su padrino es Gerald, ambos se miran tiernamente, están felices de que por fin sus amigos estén juntos y tan enamorados.

Lila y Lorenzo que son dama y padrino también los miran con afecto.

Miles y Stella, miran a su hijo por fin unirse a la mujer que ha amado desde niño.

Olga llora en el hombro de su marido, mas de emoción que de otra cosa, mientras sus padres se toman de la mano ilusionados de ver a su hija menor casarse.

Una sortija se desliza en la mano de Helga y sonríe, mientras Arnold siente que un sentimiento lo quema en el corazón.

La bendición, un tierno beso en los labios y la salida de la iglesia marcan el inicio de una vida en común, ahora si, ni Helga ni Arnold estarán solos nunca, pues siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, y a Eleanor que siempre vivirá en sus corazones.

Y serán felices por siempre, mientras estén unidos, en las buenas y las malas.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les guste, me pareció adecuado irme a su etapa adulta, a mi gusto este capitulo me quedo muy lindo, a ver que dicen ustedes.

Puse la boda al final porque hacia mucho que no terminaba con una, y creo que en esta historia era un final adecuado, gracias por leerme y yo se que prometí actualizar los demás fics pero, quería terminar Eleanor, con un final grandioso, espero de verdad que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia, ahora si adiós y seguimos leyéndonos en los demás fics. Los quiero.

Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


End file.
